Still Life
by Kradcitta
Summary: Es difícil ignorar una mano imposiblemente blanca intentando aferrarse a las piedras del suelo mientras una cabeza de pelo azabache sube y baja, se desliza y se arrastra, sobre el resto de esa piel tan clara.


**Still Life**

**Summary**: Es difícil ignorar una mano imposiblemente blanca intentando aferrarse a las piedras del suelo mientras una cabeza de pelo azabache sube y baja, se desliza y se arrastra, sobre el resto de esa piel tan clara.

**Disclaimer**: La autora sabe perfectamente bien que nada le pertenece, es sólo que vive en negación. Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son creación y propiedad de JK Rowling, y varias editoriales que, bless her soul, esta autora se niega a recordar. Warner Bros., Inc. también se lleva su (gran) porción de la torta.

* * *

_Yo quiero hacerte las cosas más sucias de un modo elegante._

_(Quiero ser, tu profesor.)_

* * *

Sus ojos oscuros lo siguen mientras atraviesa el aula, y permanecen fijos en sus manos, que tiemblan cuando llega a una de las últimas filas y abre el armario de los ingredientes.

Recorre con la vista – siempre con la vista – la carne sinuosa del antebrazo extendido, y la forma en que se tensa la tela contra sus hombros.

Hunde la mirada en esos últimos cabellos atrás en la nuca, y sigue la curva de la oreja hasta llegar al lóbulo, vulnerable y pálido.

Se toma su tiempo en trazar la línea de la quijada, en explorar la piel que se extiende tersa sobre sus mejillas, en aguantar la respiración esperando una caída de esos párpados.

Estudia la nariz, recta , fina y elegante, para bajar de golpe a la boca, que murmura entreabierta un ingrediente faltante.

Draco Malfoy no es de una belleza convencional, medita Severus, intentando ser lo menos obvio posible.

No posee el tipo de atractivo que todo el mundo consideraría como tal.

Es, tal vez, demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido, demasiado rubio.

Tiene, quizás, sonrisas demasiado afiladas, ojos demasiado grises.

Con una mueca desdeñosa dirigida hacia Longbottom, que no puede hervir agua sin arruinarla en el proceso, Snape se reconforta en no ser parte de esa generalización.

Atisba nuevamente hacia Draco, pero esta vez no está solo, y Severus aprieta los dientes antes de voltearse de golpe, su túnica girando dramática.

"Púdrete.", gruñen los dedos de Potter al cerrarse sobre un frasco polvoriento.

La arteria en la garganta de Draco da un salto, y sus cejas se elevan imperceptiblemente.

"Ya quisieras.", dice el gesto, y Potter sonríe con salvajismo.

* * *

Todo se reduce, al final, sobre quién afecta a quién. Sobre cómo lo haces, y qué resulta de aquello, el dónde y el por qué muchas veces olvidados. Juegos de poder, Snape ha visto muchos. Ver uno más en su propia clase no debería sorprenderle, pero es difícil ignorar una mano imposiblemente blanca intentando aferrarse a las piedras del suelo mientras una cabeza de pelo azabache sube y baja, se desliza y se arrastra, sobre el resto de esa piel tan clara. 

"Ah.", una voz exhala antes de sumergirse en el abismo de la incoherencia, y Severus se mantiene congelado en su lugar. "No—¡No!", y nuevos gemidos apuñalan el aire.

Hay diferentes escenarios que podrían llevarse a cabo a continuación.

En uno de ellos, el Profesor podría gritar y lograr que expulsaran a los involucrados, podría dejar a más de una Casa sin puntos, podría reestablecer el orden que está siendo alterado en su salón. Podría, pero no va a, interrumpir lo que está viendo.

En otra realidad alternativa, Severus Snape se hubiera acercado a la pareja, y sin una palabra, comenzado a arrancar sonidos de la boca desesperada de Draco Malfoy, alumno estrella, fantasía prohibida, tan parecido, tan diferente a sí mismo.

En esa oportunidad, Harry Potter lo hubiera permitido, sonriendo alrededor de un bocado de carne.

Draco se estiraría, rígido, intentando encontrar un soporte dentro de la corriente que lo arrastra, intentaría no emitir ningún ruido, pero no podría, y cada sílaba que se escapara de sus labios iría a retumbar directamente dentro de los pantalones de Snape.

Como pasa ahora, en la verdadera, no alternativa realidad.

En la cual Severus Snape se mantiene al margen, y observa – sólo observa – la piel perfilada contra el piso oscuro, los pelos rubios, tan claros que si no fuera porque atrapan la luz, no se verían. En donde mira, y contempla, y examina los músculos tensándose bajo la piel, los nervios como cuerdas de una guitarra, temblorosas y tirantes, sacudiéndose bajo la lengua, los dientes, los dedos de Potter, que jamás compartiría, jamás dejaría que sus manos ásperas rozaran a Draco, que echa la cabeza para atrás, golpeándola contra la piedra, ronco, convulso, con un sollozo in crescendo.

Snape se mantiene quieto, inmóvil, como naturaleza muerta en las paredes de un museo, y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso al mismo tiempo en que Draco abre los ojos y se atora con su propia respiración. En esos pocos segundos en que un remolino explota dentro y abajo del rubio, Severus Snape mantiene la vista fija en él.

El silencio es roto por las exhalaciones bruscas de Potter, y el subir y bajar del pecho desnudo de Malfoy. Harry posa su mano derecha sobre las costillas de Draco, y éste sonríe.

Severus Snape retrocede en silencio, sin despegar los ojos del lío de piel amontonado a escasos centímetros de su escritorio. Cruza el umbral de la puerta sin emitir sonido alguno, y se encamina a sus habitaciones, temblando, se dirá luego, por la frialdad de las mazmorras, y nada más.

* * *

**Notas**: 

El no correspondido Snape/Draco de esta historia le pertenece única y exclusivamente a **Tama** (TheSniggleRulz), mientras que la integridad de Snape es propiedad de **Liwk**, que juzgó mi pobre caracterización.

No estoy acostumbrada a escribir a Snape; la mitad del tiempo el hombre me provoca sentimientos encontrados, pero es difícil no quererlo después de estos seis libros.

Será grasiento, será inmaduro, será un arma de doble filo, pero merece todo nuestro respeto.

Estoy conciente de que esto es nada más que otra excusa para escribir H/D, pero, hey, hay tentaciones que no se pueden resistir.

Puede que me ponga a estudiar al Profe Snappy después de terminar Careless, que _voy_ a terminar, pero mientras tanto, **reviews**, alguien? Muchas gracias.


End file.
